


It Gets Better

by hystericalselcouth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalselcouth/pseuds/hystericalselcouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recovering from the battle was tough, everyone had learned to deal with it in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, I make no profits.  
> MAY BE TRIGGERING, TURN AROUND NOW

Recovering from the battle was tough. Everyone had learned to deal with it in their own way and friendship was valued a little bit more now. It was the collective support when screams were heard in the middle of the night and when a sword fell from panicked hands in training that pulled them all through.

Nico spent the better part of the next three months rebuilding diplomatic ties and relations between the two camps, trying to cool the heated views against the other, bringing them together to deal with the aftermath in peaceful unity and co-operation. Will, on the other hand, worked hard and fast to treat the many casualties of the battle as head of the Greek infirmary. They sometimes spent breaks together at work when the two camps had eventually decided to share recovery mechanisms, with Nico handling the exchanges.

More than once, Nico kept Will’s head buried in his shoulders as they stood near the funeral pyre of yet another fallen soldier. A fallen soldier that the tired, weary and sobbing medic had fought desperately hard to save that afternoon. The son of Hades comforted him with soft words of encouragement as he watched the flames burn, the flames to which he had chanted prayers of old mere minutes ago.

_“It gets better, Will, it gets better.”_

* * *

 

They kept each other afloat when they could. The pressure of the seemingly unending work to be done kept them busy, keeping their emotions at bay.

After eight months, it had started to get better.

It was the excess of time which made it hard. Once all the work was done and when the demi-gods from both camps had started to relax, Nico felt the long periods between concluding meetings difficult to handle. He felt the lack of immediate purpose overwhelming as he sat and wistfully looked at the Lake, immobile and lost to the thoughts which took over his mind. He wandered moodily and aimlessly through the camp, but avoided the Infirmary. On the bad days, it was late at night when Will would stop by the Hades Cabin to check on Nico, only to find the latter sitting dazedly by the fire, blood slowly seeping from the pale arm. After cleaning him up, Will would rock him gently to sleep, murmuring softly.

_“It gets better.”_

* * *

 

A year later, it was still getting better.

Nico di Angelo had started to get better. It had taken him sometime to accept it, but he was now sure that he _wanted_ to get better. That’s seemed enough for Will Solace to keep going when the exhausted son of Apollo broke down while stitching up unconscious patients. There was ‘getting better’ to live for, there still was a need for energy and passion. Most days were good days for the two, with free time to themselves being their prized memories in between their busy schedules.

That night, they stood by the dimly lit memorial on the Hill along with the rest of the Greek and Roman camps. The children of Gods softly spoke words of thanks and remembrance in unison. Thanks, for all that they had and remembrance, of all who gave them what they had. They also spoke words of strength, for after a year, they were all still getting better.


End file.
